WHIT,SIT: a Very Titan Christmas
by katie 996
Summary: what happens in Titan castle during the Festive season? a lot of drama, that's for sure!  spin off from "what happens in Titan, Stays in Titan"
1. Christmas Eve

Hey everybody, Katie here. this edition is brought to you by Becca with the editing and a few touches here and there from me. i hope your all having a fab christmas eve. now, a few things. this is set before WHIT,SIT happens. so Wally has no visited the castle yet. Jason and Kori are still engaged and Rachel and Garfield are not quite there yet. Richard is just starting to date Kitten, and although she isn't mentioned in this part, she is playing a huge role tomorrow in the Christmas special. so, do not fret. drama is along the way!

till tomorrow,

Katie xx

* * *

><p>Karen moved quickly up the corridor away from the loud crashes and screams coming from the Kitchen. Yes, it was that time of year again. Te day before Christmas, and as many people like to call it; Christmas Eve. Jenny, who was the one Karen was currently running away from, was doing her normal thing in the kitchen.<p>

"Jenny, I need you to make extra food this year, we have guest" Jenny tried to mimic the king's voice as she looked around the kitchen, which quite frankly looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. "Well I would like to see him try and make 50 meals. 50 meals!" Jenny screamed at the top of her voice.

"Jenny is everything alright…" Rachel walked through the door. She looked slightly concerned.

"Yes. Everything is wonderful." Jenny lied; sitting down on the only free space she could find; the floor.

"Jenny. You're lying to me." Rachel moved over to where Jenny was sitting. Before she could reach Jenny, she broke down completely into sobs. "Here let me help you…" Rachel said moving to the other side of the room. She picked up the bin bag and started to put all the carrot and potato peals into it. Once the peals where in the bin, she moved towards the stack of clean dishes waiting to be put away.

"You shouldn't be doing that" Jenny voice was quiet as she looked up to see Rachel with a broom in her hands sweeping the floor. The kitchen was looking better already.

"I don't see why not?" Rachel smiled before continuing "Jenny you've been up since god knows what time this morning. And you need a break. Just sit down and be quiet for a while, Please" and with that said, Rachel went over to open the windows. Time rolled by in silence as Rachel finished off tidying the kitchen; it looked as good as new.

"Thanks, but you really…."

"I don't want to hear anything about it. Now, are you going to tell me why you are so upset?" Rachel said before pulling Jenny up to the bench.

"It is just the king has given us so many chores to do and I can't keep up." Jenny said taking a deep breath before picking up a spoon and started pacing around the kitchen.

"I have to peel the carrots and the potatoes, put up the tree, get the present wrapped, mend any broken dresses or jewels that you, my lady, wear." Jenny starts waving the spoon around in the air. Rachel sat quietly on the bench listening to Jenny as she moved about the kitchen. Rachel eyes widen as the spoon caught alight as Jenny waved it over the candle.

"Then I have to make the dinner, wash up, and clean the whole castle….."

"Jenny, I think you're…." Rachel tried to interrupt Jenny's monologue as she spread the fire to the curtains..

"Rachel, don't interrupt! It's rude. Now where was I…"

"Sorry, cleaning" Rachel muttered as she got up and poured water over the curtains. Jenny, totally oblivious to the destruction she had caused, carried on walking around the room setting most things alight that stood in her way. Rachel run after her putting out everything, whilst "mmm"ing to what Jenny had to say.

"Yes. Cleaning. And I have to prepare the rooms, light all the fires, decorate the kitchen, the stables. Heaven knows why the king wants the stable decorated. No one goes in the stables and the horses won't thank me." Jenny turned throwing her a light spoon in the washing up.

"You looked wiped out Rachel. Maybe you should sit down…" Jenny said as she looked at a panting Rachel. Rachel sighed; slipping down the wall she was leaning against and dropping the bucket that was in her hands.

"Thanks Jenny" Rachel muttered. The door to the kitchen then opened as Karen walking in carrying clean towels.

"Rachel everyone's looking for you. King Garfield and his party have just arrived" Karen's voice was soft and slightly surprised as she looked at the slumped Princess. Rachel let out a groan before pulling herself to her feet and walking towards the door. Before she left she turn and spoke quietly to Karen.

"Karen, make sure Jenny does not wreck the kitchen or the dinner. And maybe you should get her to see a doctor. I think the Christmas stress is getting to her." They both looked over to jenny, who was now beating a frozen chicken to a pulp with a rolling pin. Karen gave Rachel a quick nod before moving towards Jenny. In one quick, swift movement, Karen moved the rolling pin out of her hands.

"maybe I should take care of this. Why don't you get a start of the wrapping?" Karen said gently as she began to marinate the chicken. Giving a half hearted sigh, Jenny moved out of the room grumbling that the chicken had not paid its debt. Once she had left the room, Karen let out a heavy sigh before looking at the chicken.

"What have you ever done to her?" she asked quietly. A moment or two passed when a crash rang out in the halls. Dropping her head in her hands. Karen groaned as a course of "god damn it!" and "where the hell did you come from?" rang down the hall. Tuning everything out, Karen got to work.

Rachel made her way quickly to the king's main rooms, where everyone was waiting for her arrival. She opened the door and walked inside. Korianna looked up from where she was sitting between Jason and Garth. Korianna was giving her a look as if to say, "where have you been".

"Later" Rachel mouthed. Korianna gave a small nod at Rachel before turning back to Jason. Rachel moved slowly towards her place next to her father and King Garfield. Conversations started again, as easy as it had been before. Rachel looked around the table at everyone. Korianna was laughing at what Jason had just said; they looked like a very happy couple. Rachel's gaze then caught Richard who was staring at the couple as well. He looked to be in pain, sad and destroyed at what he saw in front of him. Rachel turned away quickly and took a moment to assess things. But before she could even comprehend what she was seeing, Garfield caught her attention. She momentarily stored the information so that she could think about it later.

"What did the pony say when it had a sore throat?" Garfield grinned at Rachel. She stared at him, making no effort to answer. Oblivious to this, Garfield continued. "I apologize. I am a little hoarse." Garfield burst out laughing, Rachel, however, stared at him. Completely bemused by the joke.

"What do you call a cow with a twitch?" Garth called from the other side of the table, joining in on the bad jokes.

"Beef jerky. Dude, that's such an old joke!" Garfield laughed at Garths attempt, rolling his eyes at him. Throughout the entire dinner, jokes were being told. Some were genuinely funny, making the whole table erupt in laughter. Others were completely disastrous. Eventual, after the seventh non-funny joke was told, Rachel grew tired. Especially as Garfield started to repeat his jokes.

"Why did the pony say when it had a sore throat?" he grinned manically at the group.

"I'm apologizing, I'm a little hoarse." Rachel finished for him, turning to stare at her father. "May I be excused" she didn't wait for a response before leaving. She rose quickly and left the room. She joined Karen in the kitchen, helping her prepare the meal for the following evening. Once the cooking was done, she set out to find Jenny.

She circled the castle three times before she found Jenny tucked away in the corner of the library wrapping the presents with vicious accuracy. She worked methodically, wrapping each present around her perfectly, with a large red ribbon wrapped around it. Figuring it was better to leave Jenny to her own devices, Rachel decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a difficult day to deal with.


	2. Christmas Day

Becca sends her love, and wishes you all a merry christmas :)

this edition has been written by yours truly. i hope everyone is having a fab christmas, and well be seeing you again on the 30th :)

Katie xx

* * *

><p>The festive spirit surrounded Titan castle like a blanket. The grounds were covered with a beautiful white dusting. Snow had started to fall late into the evening. It awoke the residences and guest of the castle early and, although not appropriately dressed, had gone out to play in the white field. After the cold bite into them, the ran back to the castle and retreated to the library, where the Christmas tree was held this year. They sat around the fire, laughing at the massive snow ball fight that they had just held, enjoying the first white Christmas since being children themselves. Everyone was there, except for the servants who were running around unnoticed. As usual.<p>

King Garfield's face was flushed a brilliant red, as he walked into the room after changing. He sat down next to Rachel, who move instantly away from him and sat next to Korianna, who was sitting on her fiancés knee (much to the disproval of Richard, who may not have said anything but it read loud and clear on his face). Garth, a sir from another kingdom and one of King Garfield's friends, had joined them for the festivities. And, although missing from the previous evening, Richards's new female friend had joined them after recovering from the journey to the castle. Richard had quickly introduced her as "Kitten" and had said nothing else about her. but it was clear that they were in fact in a relationship, much to the disproval of Kori who saw the girl as "way below Richards standards". She had spoken much of this to Jason before coming to the library. And, maybe the most surprising of all, Richard and Jason's father, Bruce, had joined them for the holidays. Not one for celebrating, he had stated he wanted to be near his boys. Nothing else was said about the matter, and as the enjoyed a mug of hot coco, they began to opening the presents. The King sat by the tree, handing out gifts accordingly. If any of the guests were shocked by the gifts they received, none of them let on (with the exception of Kitten, of course, who had gasped at a particular hideous jumper Kori had discovered at the bottom of her draws the previous night and wrapped particularly for Kitten. She smiled broadly as Kitten scowled. "Great gift, ey?" Kori said with as much fake enthusiasm she could master. Kitten grunted as Richard dug his elbow into her side and she placed the jumper down without another word). The great deal of effort that went into wrapping was wasted, as the paper was torn off in seconds. With everything unwrapped, and a pile of gifts each. They eventually started to disappear to their own rooms.

The day slowly passed for the guests, there was little to do around the castle and the riding trip that was planned for the day had to be scrapped because of the snow. No one had bothered to go out side again, as it had started to snow again as they sat in the library and was slowly suffocating the castle.

"What's wrong with this place?" Kitten scoffed to Richard as he reluctantly showed her around the castle. "its like a "we're so much richer than you" place. I hate it. And there is a terrible smell following me…" Richard knew perfectly well not to reply, but the temptation to say "it must be you" was great, but he resisted. Or at least tried to. He ended up laughing at her and, although she demanded, Richard did not explain himself. Everywhere they went, Kitten made comments about everything. "It's so ugly, how can you stand it?" she yelled at him at one point. Eventually, Richard had enough and left her to her own devices as he went to find someone a little more… entertaining to talk to.

Richard found most of the gang back in the library. He joined them and there discussion, pushing all thoughts of Kitten away from his mind. However, Kitten managed to find her own way towards the library and was soon talking to Kori who only gave her half hearted responses. When it became evident that her efforts were going to waste, she produced a small leaf from her pocket. To be precise, it was a mistletoe leaf, and she started to make her way towards Richard. He sighed, but eager to make Kori jealous, he kissed Kitten with passion, surprising not only himself (who enjoyed it much more than he should have done), but the rest of the room who had taken the hint that Richard was uninterested in her.

"She must be good in bed then…" Rachel decided as she watched the two going at it. Kori, who was sitting next to her, rolled her eyes and moved towards Jason.

"Just going to my room. Back in a bit" she said to him, kissing him quickly on the lips. She exited the room without looking back. Kitten finally dispatched herself from Richard, smiling slyly and leaving.

"Bloody hell mate…. That looked… energetic?" Garth handed sarcastically.

"Thought you didn't like her?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah well, she's good in the bed. Ya know?" he smiled broadly at the lie. He hadn't gone near that girl and probably never would.

"Speaking of bed, I think I may go join a certain someone." He winked at his brother, unaware of the emptiness that filled him. "See you later" and with that, Jason left the room. With Jason gone from the room, a silence took over the rest of the occupants. They did not speak, not did they look at each other. Eventually, it was Garfield who broke the spell. He burst out laughing, causing the others to, first look at him weirdly before they joined in with him. They laughed long and hard before Garth asked "why are we laughing?" Wiping a tear away from his eye, Garfield explained. "I just thought of a great joke!" soon, the whole room forgot the incident between Richard and Kitten and sat around telling bad jokes and laughing.

Korianna had gone to her room for only a moment. But, by the time she got there, she had forgotten the reason why. Heaving a huge sigh, she turned on her heel and started her way back to the library. She was a corridor away when a sight beyond sight caught her eye. Kitten was all over Rich… "JASON!" Korianna yelled as she realised her own mistake. Jason pushed Kitten away from him, but before he could even explain the situation to Korianna, she had slapped Kitten. The noise echoed along the corridor, making the slap sound 100x more painful that it was. Kitten raised a hand to her cheek, a faint pink mark ebbing its way onto her skin.

"Not. My. Fiancé. You bitch." Kori grabbed Jason's hand and. dragged him away, positively fuming about what had happened.

It was a huge underestimate to say that dinner that evening was a little strained. Kori and Jason had agreed not to talk to Kitten, and although she tried many times to engage them into conversation, they both ignored her viciously. Korianna even went out of her way to say to Jason "do you hear that noise. It's a little whiny." When Kitten attempted to speak to them. Despite the shill that rested in that corner of the table, everyone else was simply enjoying the vast course set out in front of them. Nothing tasted better in the world than the Chicken Karen had prepared. Simply tender and sweet. The flavours erupted onto your tongue the moment you took a bite in the soft Chicken. It was cooked to perfection. Laughter rang out and the king allowed himself to drink much more wine that usual. But the effects were unmistakable, he became a much happier person than normal. His usually booming voice echoed off the wall and his laugh was deafening. Eventually, Rachel had to pull him away, saying that "this naughty child had a little too much to drink". She returned back to the dinning hall shortly after in a much better mood. She was in such a great mood, that she surprised everyone by asking if they wanted to dance. And that was how they stayed for the rest of the evening. Dancing and signing, laughing at the pathetic jokes Garfield told. And when they started to grow tired, hours later, they drifted off to bed. And soon, Christmas was over for them. And in the morning, they would have to pay for their actions. And the drink would come and haunt them.

Christmas for Jenny and Karen was a totally different experience. The job of the day was to stay unnoticed. They were not allowed to celebrate until the days events were over and all the guests were in bed. Fortunately for them, Rachel visited them during the 2nd meal and told them that after dessert had been served and the dishes cleaned up, they may celebrate as the king had gone to bed. This was a complete surprise for the two girls. They were used to not celebrating after a long day of running around after everybody. But they took the offer graciously.

After they cleaned up the mess in the kitchen after dinner, Karen and Jenny sat down together at the table. They ate in silence. Neither had gifts to give or receive, and they debated silently on what to do. They didn't want to go back to their chambers in chase something arise that needed attention, but they didn't want to be sitting around all evening with nothing to do.

"Jenny. You look exhausted. Go to bed. If something happens, I will deal with it." Karen told Jenny sternly. Not one to disagree, Jenny walked back to her chambers and fell instantly asleep. All by herself, Karen debated what to do. There was not much left to do in the castle, so Karen sat by the window and stared at the grounds. It was days like this that she really wished she was not a servant and that she got to celebrate Christmas like everyone else. But she knew deep down that that was never going to happen. And with that thought present into her mind, Karen retired to her room. She quickly glanced at the clock, 0:01am. Letting out a sad sigh, Karen went to sleep…


	3. New Years EveDay

hey, look right there. it's 2012...

what. a. shocker.

hope you all had a great New Years eve/day. i know many of the WHIT,SIT characters did, but some of them had a bad night! haha! enjoy the drama, the humour and especially the romance (and let me tell you, there is a lot)

this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but me and Becca got to talking and thought we would do a moring after instead. so enjoy!

Katie xx

* * *

><p>New Year<p>

Jason was snoring lightly next to Korianna when she awoke the next day. Everything was fiercely bright, even though she knew that only a little light reached her room. Her head throbbed, spinning gently as she ran her hand through her hair; brushing away curls that had fallen on her face as she slept. Korianna wished that one day Jason would gently remove the strands of hair before she woke. But even now she knew it was a long shot. Something suddenly occurred to her which made her shiver slightly. She had a funny feeling that something happen just a few hours ago that would change her in some way or another. The only thing that got in the way of her finding this out was that she had no recollection of what happen hours ago. Turning on her side, Korianna thought about what she did know hoping that it might help her in some way. The day was… The Day… it's a new year….it's the first day of a new year.

_Well that would make sense, I must have a hangover. In fact, the whole castle must be having one. One thing I will say is that Rachel and Garfield know how to party. Just last year it took me a whole week before I could remember anything worth remembering. It must have been some party last night._

Kori's thoughts didn't help her in the slightest. They didn't reassure her. One thing that she did know was that she could keep this feeling with her ever. She needed to find out what happen last night. What in Tamaran sake could make her feel this way? Kori turned over onto her back looking over at the still sleeping Jason. He was out like a light on his back, with his tongue hanging out of this mouth. Kori let her thoughts turn as she closed her eyes. Her head still hurt but the feeling was worse and she needed answers. Taking deep breaths, she blocked out the noise around her, even though it wasn't much compared to the usual noise of the castle. It was here in this deep darkness that things started to come together and fall into place. It was here that Korianna learned of the previous night's events…

New Years Eve.

"One step at a time Jen. Just one step at a time…" Jenny muttered as she walked the castle's corridors with a mug of tea for the princess. She knew that Princess Rachel would be up early planning for the party that evening. She loved to plan; so much so, she didn't kick up her usual stink of having to work with Garfield.

When Jenny approached the door to Princess Rachel's chambers, she paused before removing her hand cautiously from the mug so that she could knock on the door. She tapped three times on the door before replacing her hand on the mug. Within seconds the door was swung open. When Rachel's eyes fell on Jenny, she grinned at her.

"aww, thanks Jenny! I could really do with a cuppa right now!" taking the mug away from Jenny, she allowed her into the room. Right away, Jenny set to work. She quickly made the bed, picked up discarded clothes and generally cleaned the room before making her way to the kitchen. Before she could leave, Rachel stopped her.

"Jenny, could you get these items from the town please? You could take Karen if you want?" Rachel said, handing her the list as well as the now empty mug.

"Of course Princess." Jenny said curtly, before leaving the room. Rachel stared after her maid for a few seconds. Slowly she tarred her gaze away from the door and went to work. She had place Garfield on drinks duty; not only was the job simple, but it got him out of her hair for the day. She settled down at her desk and looked at the list of things she needed to do for the day.

_Decorate the hall for the party._

_Make sure Garfield has done his duty. If not, throw something at him. Preferably a chair, but anything heavy will do._

_Send Jenny out for food, drinks that Garfield will forget (if he does the job at all, that is) and my dress for the evening, as well as Korianna's and Tony's_

_Make sure father stays away from the alcohol that will surely be smuggled into the castle. We do not want a repeat of last year._

_Make sure Garth and Tony hook up at last! Without Korianna noticing, at least…_

She smiled at the last one. She had recently noticed the pair making eyes at each other. She would get the two together, even if it was the last thing she did.

A knock at the door distracted Rachel momentarily. She moved across the room to answer the door. When the face behind the door revealed, Rachel couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes.

"Morning…" Garfield said, sliding into the room and making himself at home.

"Leave." Rachel said, pointing straight at the door.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Garfield laughed at her, but standing up all the same.

"Yes. Especially when that guest annoys me. Now have you done any of the jobs I have asked you to do?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Garfield, rolling his own eyes, produced a partridge of paper. When Rachel saw the length, not to mention the detail, on the paper, her jaw fell open.

"You wrote all this… for some bloody drinks?" she asked, her voice coming out more sarcastic than shocked, but inevitably, she was feeling both.

"yeah. impressive, right?" Garfield grinned as he inspected his nails. Rachel examined the list. She took a moment or two before she burst out laughing. "What?" Garfield asked when Rachel had calmed down a bit. Looking up at him, she grinned.

"for if this party shall rock, a margarita is needed. To get the guest completely and utterly pissed… send them to Richard for a shot of whatever is left. The dancing will be left to Rachel, whom would have hit the bottle before the hour of dawn. Myself. Who knows where I will be. Probably laughing the night away with my splendid jokes" Rachel laughed again. "Splendid? Did you really describe your jokes as splendid?" she laughed again as Garfield frowned at her. "Your jokes are awful!" she shook her head, barely believing that Garfield thought highly of his own sense of humour.

"You laugh now Rachel, but you forget. I told you a joke that had you crying with laughter." With that comment out in the open, Rachel soon sobered up.

"I was eight, and of course your joke was funny because I hadn't heard it. You've been telling that same joke ever since. Sure the first time it was funny. The second time, it was a little funny. But the eight hundredth time? Not so much." Rachel handed the list not bothering to look at the rest. "Leave my room now Garfield. I have things to do…" she turned away from him, busying her self with some quick chores. Garfield left the room with his head held high. But as soon as the door was shut and Rachel could no longer see him, tears came to his eyes. She hadn't acknowledged the small sentence that came after the last sentence she read. "And when the night is done, I will take Rachel aside and tell her everything I feel for her. The way her eyes glisten when she has a scheme in motion. When I catch her off guard with a joke and she laughs, the way it makes her shine. The way she makes my legs go, just by giving me a compliment, as rarely as they are. Her passion, her feistiness. Her everything. And then, I will ask her to marry me…" whipping away the barely-there-tears, Garfield walked away from Rachel room.

Later that day…

"Perfect!" Korianna sang to Jason as she put the final touches to the room. She turned to see her fiancé dancing in the corner all by him. His hands were stretched out as he moved them in circles, his bottom jangling up and down to an invisible beat. Korianna laughed as she heard the words he muttered under his breath.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE. THESE OTHER MOTHERS CAN'T DENY. WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN, WITH AN IDDY BIDDY WAIST AND ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE! YOU GET… oh hey Kori. Didn't see you there…" Jason froze when he saw Kori watching him. Blushing like crazy, he quickly got back to work. Kori couldn't keep it in for much longer. She clutched her side as she laughed at Jason… before he could help himself, Jason started to laugh too.

"Oh Jason! What are you like?" Korianna asked as she walked up to him to give him a kiss. He replied with his lips, and kissed her passionately back. From the other side of the room, Richard watched the exchange with fury.

"Jesus Christ Richie poo! If I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous!" Kitten said as she slid over to him, linking arms with him. "But why you'd ever be jealous with me on your arm, I will never know!" she giggled into his ear. Knowing an opportunity to forget his worries were about to come up, he turned to Kitten and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Let's get drunk…" he whispered into her ear as he took off to find the drinks cabinet…

Less than an hour later….

The party was well underway. You could hear the live band playing (curtsy of Garth's connections with the musical world) from the town, 20 miles away. Crowds of elites had gathered for the festival, bringing enough drink to fill a lake – and then some. With the party starting late into the evening, everyone was eager to hit the drink – and they hit it well. By the time midnight rolled by, a majority of the crowd were passed out or drunkenly stumbling over inanimate objects. Only 8 people were missing. And all of them sat in the library waiting for the midnight bells to ring out.

"Funny how we always end up here, isn't it?" Garfield slurred as he spoke quietly into Rachel's ear. She blushed at the close proximity Garfield offered.

"Yeah, guess it must be the wind…" Rachel said, not entirely there anymore. Garfield took a hold of Rachel's hand as he led her into a slow waltz around the room. Rachel put her head against his chest and let him lead the way.

Across the room, Jason stood facing the mirror talking enthusiastically to his own reflection.

"You know Richard, I've always been jealous of you…" he looked at his reflection waiting for the answer. When none came, he continued. "I know, I know. With that smoking hot piece of pie over there, why should I be jealous? Dad. That's why. You were always his favourite. He bloody hated me. "Why do you always bring up so much trouble?" "Why can't you be like your brother?" blah. All I wanted was to be myself, and he urged me to be you!" Jason practically screamed at his reflection. He had had way too much to drink. In fact, he held in his hand the tenth Russian vodka shot of the night, which he promptly drank. Behind Jason stood Richard and Kori. Richard had taken Kori's hand moments before and led her into a slow dance…

"Kori… there's something I've always wanted to tell you…" he slurred into Kori's ear. She leant closer to him, half listening, half asleep. "I love you…" before Kori replied, Kitten pulled Richard and hugged him.

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO RICHIE POO!" Kitten called out to the whole room. Not noticing the change in girl, Richard kissed Kitten. When they finally pried themselves away from each other, Richard led her away from the room. Kori spotted Jason talking himself and smiled.

"I wove you too Jay, jay" she said as she walked up to him. As the bells rang out in the castle, Jason bent over and kissed his own reflection.

"I love you too bro!" he called as he turned away. "But I love you more Miss Wifely!" he kissed Korianna passionately before he too led away her away.

That was the last of the Evening Kori remembered. She sighed at everything. Jason may not be her perfect match, but he was sure dedicated to her…

Soon, her mind began to fade away as she fell back to the land of dreams…

For Kori's sister, Tony, the evening had gone completely different.

Rachel had instructed the Tony must wait for her to come and get her before she entered the party. Tony had waited… and waited… and by the time 11 rolled past, Tony had decided to stop waiting. She soon found out why Rachel had not gotten her from her room. She was drunk, obviously Garfield's doing as he swung her around the room, a massive grin on his face. Tony turned away, deciding that maybe this year she'll spend the New Year by herself. But, even as she whispered the words to herself, she couldn't help feeling betrayed. Obviously getting drunk was more important to Rachel. Even her own sister was tipsy. Tony started to walk away when she bumped into someone.

"sorry" she muttered to the stranger. She went to turn away, but she was shocked by a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Tony?" when she didn't reply, he simply continued, his black hair gelled back out of his face. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?" Garth asked her as he stared down at her.

"I was waiting for Rachel to come and get me..." with the name of the Princess out, Garth quickly scanned the room for her. Spotting the drunken highness, Garth nodded.

"Ah. I see your problem." He looked back at her, giving her his whole attention.

"Yeah, I'm just going to spend the New Year by myself if you don't mind…" Tony muttered as she walked away from him. But Garth didn't let her get far.

"Why don't I join you?" he whispered into her ear, spending shivers down her spine.

"sure.." the words barely escaped her mouth, but Garth still heard them. He moved his arm, indicating that Tony should lead the way.

They stayed in Tony's chambers for the whole evening. It was the first of many experiences for Tony, and to say she was thrilled by the company with her was a mere understatement…

The last thing Rachel could remember of the evening was seeing Tony leave with Garth. After that, she as pretty sure Garfield had rammed the drinks down her throat. It was the only explanation she could come up with as to how she ended up in the royal pains bed the next morning…

Sighing heavily, Rachel picked up the pillow behind her and slammed it into Garfield's face. She then stood, muttering about being drunk and out of, as she left the room.

Garfield couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>so that is it for the Christmas special. WHIT,SIT returns to its usual timing of Thursday and Monday's. updates will stop the week or so before out exams, but will obviously go back to normal once we've taken them (unless we've completed the FF, which i doubt as we've got about 50 chapters planned).<p>

don't forget to leave a review, telling us if you like/hated the christmas with the Titans. what you would have improved/what you loved and most importantly, you're favourite moments!

look forward to hearing them,

Katie and Becca 3


End file.
